in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flim Flam Brothers
Flim and Flam, collectively known as the Flim Flam Brothers, are twin salespony unicorn brothers who appear as antagonists in Lemonade Rush. They are roleplayed by Redfork2000. Personality The Flim Flam Brothers are a pair of salespony tricksters who travel from town to town, using song and dance to trick ponies into buying their wares. But it's all just a sham—the Unicorn duo are often run right out of town when their faulty products and shady tricks are revealed! They are antagonists, but they are designed to be charming and disorienting. They speak very quickly. They finish each other's sentences. They're in constant motion. Everything they do is designed to dazzle and confuse people, so they can shake your hand while they're stealing your wallet. One thing is for sure, though: They will do anything to win more money. They don't care if they have to cheat or lie to do so. Abilities Both twins are pretty smart and clever ponies. They are good at synchronizing their words, as seem since they can finish each other's sentences easily. They have a great vocabulary, which allows them to use large and fancy words to confuse and disorient the crowd, draw attention to what they're selling, and have them buy it. They are specially good at singing and doing musical numbers. In fact, it's one of their favorite strategies when it comes to getting the crowd interested in what they're offering. Relations with other characters Lemon Glass In Lemonade Rush, the Flim Flam Brothers tried to drive Lemon Glass and her family out of business. Needless to say, this caused them to become enemies to the Lemon Family. The Flim Flam Brothers proposed to have a lemonade-making competition, but at the end, their tricks to win the competition backfired them, and left them with no choice but to abandon Echo Creek. Blade In Leap of Faith, the Flim Flam brothers hire Blade to disguise himself as a guy in a wheel chair, so that he could pretend to be cured by their tonic. During most of the story, Blade works with the two unicorns, and even apparently has a good relationship with them, since they even give him a promotion. Howver, after witnessing how Red Fork stepped up and told the truth, Blade decided to step up too, and didn't want to get involved in Flim & Flam's dishonest business anymore. Red Fork In Lemonade Rush, Red Fork at first seems impressed by the Super Speedy Lemon Squeezy 6000. However, later on, he and the rest of the gang help Lemon Glass and her family to compete against Flim and Flam. After that, the next encounter of Red Fork with the Flim Flam Brothers occurs in Leap of Faith, where Green Knife buys Flim & Flam's Miracle Curative Tonic. Red Fork has doubts about this tonic, since the claims the unicorns twins make about this tonic seem too good to be true, and given their history to use dishonest means, he decides to investigate. He soon learns that Flim and Flam's tonic is a fake, but the two brothers manage to convince him to not tell the truth, claiming that if he does, he'll ruin Green Knife's happiness. However, at the end, Red Fork reveals the truth about Flim & Flam's tonic, cforcing them to escape from Ponyville once more. Other characters Most of Echo Creek was convinced by the Flim Flam Brothers' musical number, and was willing to buy their lemonade. However, once they tried the poor quality lemonade they produced for the competition, they were disgusted, and didn't want to buy their lemonade any more. Category:Ponies Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Males Category:Adults